


Operation: Weasel

by anenko



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one outgrew Draco Malfoy. <em>No one!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Weasel

His sixth year at Hogwarts found Ron Weasley coming into his own. He had finally grown into his feet and nose, and he'd added some breadth to match his height. He moved differently, not quite graceful, but so confident that the occasional blunder hardly mattered. His jawline was more carefully drawn, shoulders wider, and his hair evidenced a long-overdue discovery of hair products. Girls smiled at him, and Ron Weasley smiled back.

Draco Malfoy made careful note of Ron Weasley, new and improved, because being the bane of someone's existence required a certain amount of study. Draco had given up being the bane of Harry Potter's life, because he wasn't about the play second-fiddle to anyone--not even the Dark Lord of the wizarding world. In any case, Potter had never properly appreciated the time and effort Draco put into being smugly superior, never mind sneeringly dismissive. Weasley, on the other hand, understood the spirit of schoolboy rivalry.

Therefore, Weasley's sudden maturity was an unwelcomed shock to Draco Malfoy. He sneered, and Weasley grinned at Hannah Abbott across the Great Hall. Draco tried being snide, but was proved to be less effective in gaining and maintaining one Ron Weasley's attention than were Lavender Brown's improperly restrained breasts. Draco's smirk--the product of centuries of pureblood Malfoy haughtiness--was outclassed by Luna Lovegood's (_Luna Lovegood's!_) vacuous giggling.

Draco scowled, and silently declared war. No one outgrew Draco Malfoy. _No one!_

Draco brooded. Draco schemed. Draco plotted. And the next time Draco crossed paths with Weasley, he put his plan into motion. Not deigning to grace Weasley with his attention (take _that!_ Draco gloated), he reached for the nearest female form--one Pansy Parkinson--and inserted a hand, less smoothly than anticipated, into her robes. Pansy had obviously decided that marriage to a Malfoy was _not_ her ultimate goal in life, as her introduction of her hand to Draco's crotch most painfully demonstrated.

Pansy's hissed curse was drowned out by Draco's yowl of pain. Heads turned, but Weasley--stubborn, thick-headed Ron Weasley!--didn't even break his stride as he passed Draco and Pansy before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

Draco proceeded to limp back to the Slytherin common room to brood some more, after deducting points from every student who had been witness to what might have been termed humiliation if applied to anyone but a Malfoy. Malfoys did not experience humiliation. Any seeming incidents of such were to be declared a Step Towards Success in a Nefarious Scheme. The. . . _unfortunate_ scene with Pansy did, however, convince Draco that drawing his fellow Slytherins into Operation: Weasel would not be to his advantage in the future.

Therefore, Draco turned his attention to a more malleable segment of Hogwarts population: the Hufflepuff female. Namely, one Aurora Something-or-Other (and Really, Who Cares?): a curvy seventh year, with a mouth like a Hoover (Draco not so privately thought that Muggles should be exterminated for their ridiculous expressions alone). Draco made sure that he was seen in Aurora's presence as often as possible by Weasley, as in a game of sexual one-upmanship, dating someone who'd actually _had_ sex had to be a distinct advantage. Or so Draco thought, until he overheard Aurora confiding to Susan Bones: "He's lonely, the poor dear." By mid-morning, the entire school knew that whatever a Hoover was, Draco had yet to experience it.

The end of the year, exams, and yet another attempt on Potter's life were fast approaching. It was time to take extreme measures.

**Author's Note:**

> The never to be written continuation of this story:
> 
> [Draco, Hermione, study sessions], and past bushy brown hair, Draco caught sight of Weasley: immobile with shock, eyes wide and mouth open. He wheeled around and fled from the room. Draco's triumphant smirk was only slightly marred by the stinging slap Hermione lay across his face.
> 
> Draco spent the summer gloating over his victory, and returned to school for his final year to discover that Ron Weasley had decided to play dirty. Sometime over the summer, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini had become. . . boyfriends.


End file.
